


How Does A Moment Last Forever

by ChelseaReferenced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Verdant Wind route, everybody but hilda and seteth are only mentioned, rarepair hell, this is just fluff for my this rarepair, this one made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaReferenced/pseuds/ChelseaReferenced
Summary: When Seteth finds Hilda in the library late at night, the very day before the fight Nemesis, feelings and emotions are finally revealed and the pair share a moment that will always remain, no matter what the dawn brings.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	How Does A Moment Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when there's only so much fanfiction for these two. Gotta write some to fill in the gaps. No lie writing this had me crying sometimes. I just want more stuff with Seteth and Hilda. They're such a good pair and there's barely anything for them

Hilda was sitting alone in the library. Tomorrow the army would march off for one last battle. She had thought after they had taken down those who slither in the dark that Fodlan’s new dawn would finally begin. She didn’t blame Claude or the Professor or even Rhea. No one could have predicted that Nemesis would rise and threaten Fodlan.

She yawned but kept reading through every book that contained information about crests or the saints or Nemesis. Sure most of it had been fabricated by Rhea, Seteth and Flayn _Or should she call them Seiros, Cichol and Cethleann? Goddess above this was bugging her more than possible death_ but maybe one of the lies would help tomorrow. Although the more she thought about them they weren’t lies to hurt. Rhea or Seiros or whatever had come up with it to protect Fodlan.

“-resting…”   
A voice pulled her out of the mess that was her thoughts and she looked up. Seteth or Cichol or whatever was holding a candle and looking at her. The candlelight seemed to make him look more exhausted than normal. It was something she had noticed when she was illustrating his stories. He worked so hard and very rarely rested. Sometimes she worried he was going to crack from all the work he did.

The candlelight also made him more handsome… _Hilda stop! It wasn’t right when you were a student and he probably doesn’t feel the same way! The man is a literal saint for crying out loud and you are just a silly girl!_   
“Hilda are you even listening to me?”   
She blinked a few times and then realised she had been staring. “H-huh? Yes!”   
“Then what did i say?”

Her face heating up gave Seteth the answer he needed. “I said you should be resting.”

Hilda laughed a bit “Funny I’m pretty sure everyone has been telling you that for years”   
“Yes but i am used to it. You need to rest. Tomorrow will not be easy and i-” he coughed and she could have sworn him blush but maybe it was the candle “we cannot have you fall to-”

“You can’t fall either!”

“You are an heir to House Goneril-”

“Oh psshh Holst isn’t likely going to kick the bucket anytime soon. I’m just Hilda, you’re the literal saint here Seteth or Cichol or whatever i call you now!” Seteth was taken aback by the sudden emotion in her voice. He knew this was going to come up with someone at some point after Rhea had explained the truth but he hadn’t expected it from Hilda “Either you start taking your own advice and value your health or just be quiet!” her voice wavered and she felt tears threatening to fall. And Seteth noticed this, he put the candle down and sat next to her.

“Hilda? Hilda what’s wrong…”   
“I’m scared ok! We’re all die tomorrow and i have so much i want to do!”   
Seteth pulled her into a gentle hug, and that was when Hilda broke. She cried into Seteth’s shoulder. “......Seteth.”   
“Huh?”   
“Please continue to call me Seteth. And you’re not going to die tomorrow Hilda.” He cupped her face and made sure she was looking into his eyes. “I will be the first one to admit that Nemesis is unlike any foe you have faced in the past, but i would rather die than see you die Hilda. You have become incredibly important to me… i guess that is why i gave you that prayer ring before the professor vanished”

Hilda fiddled with said ring. Seteth had handed it to her as they were defending Garreg Mach, saying how he thought she could make use of it. The ring had become her luckiest charm over the years. She wore it to every battle.

“Seteth… you have to promise to stay alive as well, you’re important to me as well. During those 5 years i always asked Holst if he had any news about you and Flayn, mostly you. I knew that if you were still alive that everything would be ok. And” she took a deep breath “and if you say everything will be ok then i guess i’ll have to believe you”

Seteth smiled before looking over the stakes of books “might i ask about…” he gestured and Hilda smiled a bit. “I mean i now know most of the stories didn’t happen the way they’re told but i thought maybe there was something that could be useful. I just want to be able to help, haven’t exactly been useful in the brain department”

“Don’t say that about yourself. It was your idea to disguise ourselves as Adrestian soldiers to sneak into Fort Merceus after all, and you helped the Professor prepare themselves for the meeting with all the Alliance Lords. You are smart Hilda, you’re just a different kind of smart”

Hilda felt her cheeks heat up listening to Seteth say those things about herself. Maybe just maybe....

“Hey Seteth can i tell you something?”   
He looked confused but nodded Hilda took a deep breath.

“Well… i know you are older than me, well much much older than me and you have a daughter and stuff but i have wanted to say this for years but it kinda didn’t feel ok because i was a student and i guess you were a teacher but i have feelings for you Seteth. That’s part of the reason i’ve kept the prayer ring. It might have only been a gift but to me it felt special, it made me feel safe and i’ve been meaning to say how i feel but i kept putting it off saying next time but, despite trusting you when you say that we’re gonna be ok but there might not be a next time so i have to say it now Seteth. I am in love with you.” She was quiet for a few seconds before hiding her face in her hands.

Seteth was quiet but moved her hands awa, when he finally spoke his voice was low, gentle, soothing and it put Hilda at ease. “Oh Hilda…” he ran his fingers through her long pink hair “I… i have feelings for you as well, at first you infuriated me. You always managed to wriggle your way out of your responsibilities and seemed to complete avoid the points i was making, but after seeing you interact with Flayn and just how kind you were to the people to the monastery… you always repaid the favours people did for you and then you helped me with my stories and i actually spent time with you, you became dear to me Hilda, you have a way to interact with everyone you meet, and i couldn’t help but fall for you as well. I am in love with you Hilda…” He gently placed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

Hilda smiled and cried again, but this time the tears weren’t out of fear for the dawn would bring, they were tears of joy. Seteth wiped her tears away and held her face in his hands. They were warm and somehow both rough and soft at the same time, all that mattered right now to both of them was this moment. Here in the library, the only light being the candles casting both of them in their warm soft glow. “I love you dear Hilda… now until the end, no matter when that will be.”   
“I love you too Seteth, i’m so happy i could finally tell you… we’re going to make it to the day after tomorrow aren’t we?”   
“No matter what happens we’ll be together my dear…”

She nodded and Seteth finally closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was just as soft and gentle as when he held her face or when he spoke, her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Finally after so many years of longing and wishing and praying, her heart's one desire had finally come true. Seteth was hers and she was his.

Here in this moment… they would always have this moment. Perhaps if they fell the goddess would be kind to her, shape her own little personal heaven as this moment… but then again if they didn’t fall, they would have plenty more moments like this, mayhaps even more beautiful than this… as Claude said, the world was so much bigger than just Fodlan. And if this moment in Fodlan was beautiful, she couldn’t help but wonder if the moments when there was more than just Fodlan would be more beautiful.

Seteth finally pulled away and smiled at her “You really need to rest though…”   
She rolled her eyes but smiled. “I will rest if you stay and rest as well Seteth” he sighed but nodded. There was no way he was getting out of going through the library one last time. He stood up and walked towards his office, holding Hilda’s smaller hand.

And for the first time in years, so many years, Seteth slept. He slept a peaceful sleep and dreamed a peaceful dream. Hilda was safely curled up his arms and there was not a droplet of fear in his body. He dreamed.

He dreamed of a new dawn.

A new dawn with Hilda there by his side.

He knew he would outlive the young woman in arms. But he would not change a moment of this. He had locked his heart away after he lost his wife all those centuries ago. And Hilda had innocently wormed her way into that locked away heart.

He would survive tomorrow. And not just for his daughter anymore.

He would survive to see the smile on both Flayn and Hilda’s face when they won.

His love for Hilda would never die. He would hold her in his heart until he finally passed on from this would.

Love would pull them both through the impossible dawn.


End file.
